wish_it_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of all the minor characters in Wish It Inc. Most of these characters were only mentioned in a dialog. (Celebrity references are not included) ''' '''Minor character, that is also a relative of a main character is assigned to that main character page (for example: Hannah's parents can be found on the page Hannah Schubert) Wishers Jules Perrault *Jules wished for immortality. Due to misunderstanding this wish (as it was in french), Hannah and Shari first thought, that the person just wanted soup, and then that he wanted to die. Because they were repeatedly granting and denying the wish, they gave the man a magical age boost. He lived to be 103 years old. *appeared in: Death Wish Zoe Andersen *Zoe is a 9 year old girl, who, through a coin, wished she could fly. Hannah, with Teddy's help, granted this wish, by sending her family on a free vacation. Audrey Issacs *Audrey is a girl, who wished to make the world a better placed someday. Hannah granted this wish and according to the fate department, Audrey is going to be one of the best US presidents. Hannah won the Granter of the Month thanks to this. a housewife *mentioned in: Granter of the Month; by: Theodore Ruxpin Bahre Wish It Incorporated staff Dave *mentioned in: Once Upon a Time; by: Yvette Momo * Momo works in the Fairy department. * mentioned in: Once Upon a Time; by: Shari Djinn Cassidy * mentioned in: Once Upon a Time; by: Shari Djinn Fat Lindy * mentioned in: Once Upon a Time; by: Shari Djinn Skinny Lindy * mentioned in: Once Upon a Time; by: Shari Djinn Caroline *Caroline was working in the Dandelion department, until she had to be fired, due to the penny crisis. To increase the efficiency, new intern – Wendy Darling – was hired, to replace Carolines position. *appeared in: Fickle Wings of Fate O'Flanagan * a leprechaun McDerman * a leprechaun Gwen Weird Alfie Unicorn-Alfie Ekchuah * Ekchuah is Shari's translator. * mentioned in: Death Wish; by: Shari Djinn Craig mentioned in: The haunting of Craig; by: Yvette Linda * Linda is a Wish It Incorporated employee. She works in human resources (H.R.) * mentioned in: The haunting of Craig; by: Theodore Ruxpin Bahre The CFO of Wish It Incorporated Relatives and friends of the main characters Murdoch Rupert The head of Oshi O-Mikuji *mentioned in: With a Bang!; by Wendy Darling *He is presumably Makoto. Rapunzel Cinderella Canceled characters Trenton * Trenton was supposed to appear on [[Season 2|season 2 of Wish It Inc.]] Lawyers * The Lawyers are probably siblings, as they were to be played by one actor. They were supposed to appear on [[season 2|season 2 of Wish It Inc.]] Makoto * Makoto was supposed to appear on [[season 2 |season 2 of Wish It Inc.]] * According to an Oshi O-Mikuji add, seen in Yvette's magazines, Makoto owns the rights to the Oshi O-Mikuji trademark. He is therefore, presumably, the CEO and Wendy's boyfriend Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters